Charmed Circle Broken
by Queen Isa
Summary: Piper dies.Pheobe,Paige and Wyatt get a choice:either ressurect Prue or Piper.Which will they choose?6th chap up!
1. Charmed Circle Broken

"Wyatt!WYATT!"Wyatt awoke with a start,hearing his Aunt Pheobe yelling at him. "What's wrong?"he asked groggily. "Hurry,get out of bed.Now!"Pheobe said panicked. "What's wrong?Is it a deamon?" "I wish."Pheobe whispered looking awy from her sister's son. "Then what?"Wyatt was beggining to feel edgy himself and his hands began glowing a dark blue - sure signs that he would sprout his force field,which he prided himself upon not doing unless theyre was a deamon attack.He closed his eyes and concentrated,and when he looked again at his hands they were back to normal. "You have to see for yourself.Hurry now."Pheobe said hurridly lifting him up and frog marching him to the attic. "I need you to scry for Piper ."Pheobe said handing him a map and the scrying crystal. "Hah."Wyatt laughed.Shouldn't they know that he didn't need that crystal?"Here."he said taking her hand orbing them to the place we're his family was. ** "Wyatt..."He heard his name being said and turned around to face his mother who was lieing with blood coming out of her mouth. "Mom!No,please don't die!Please!"he ran and knelt in front of her. "Don't worry about me,because i will never leave you.I'm always with you,every step of the way.And know that you safe,you are strong and you are wise Always,my lovely boy."With that Piper Halliwell died leaving behind a grieving son sisters and world. "Where are you going?"Pheobe asked frantic. "To get some answers."Wyatt said with finality. *** "Wyatt?"The young boy was apprehensive despite his anger as he saw the gold- robed figure approach him. "Who are you?How do you know my name?"Wyatt demanded,temoprarily forgetting that,of course they would know,he was supposed to be the strongest magical being ever created.And the Elders would know that of course. "You don't remember me?"The mjan asked increduosly. "No."Was the curt reply of the teenage boy not in the mood for idal chit- chat. "You mean Piper never told you?" Wyatt could have sworn that he sensed that the robed figure was hurt. Impossiblehe thoughtElders never get hurt.*They* hurt *us*. "No,my mother never told me anything about an Elder."Wyatt said taking a small pleasure at his tone and the man's reaction. "She never told you?"The ELder repeated distantly. "No,she never told me."Wyatt was grinning wanting them to feel as much pain as he was in. "She never told you that i'm your father?"Wyatt stopped grinning. "No.And i would never have belived her anyways,cus i know that she would never have 'shacked up' with an Elder."He replied after a moment using one of his aunt Paige's sayings. The Elder smiled sadly."You sound like Paige." "OK!That's it!Tell me how you know my family?You're an Elder!My family were never on good terms with Elders - especially my mom!Because i know that if she was you would never have let her die!"Wyatt yelled and felt tears prickling at the edge of his eyes,he shut them not wanting to blub infront of his so-called 'father'. "Calm down and Come with me,i'll tell you everything when you're calm." "Calm down?CALM DOWN?You expect me to calm down when - when my - when the Charmed Circle is broken?"Wyatt raged coming as close to saying when my mother's dead' but knew that he shouldn't because then it would be true. *** 


	2. Answers and Complications

Disclamer: I own nothing .except for anything you don't see from the show that I may put in the next few chaps.. This chapter is dedicated to Smiley-chan!The one and only reviwer..come on people!REVIEW!!!please..??? _____  
  
Paige looked at Pheobe as she tried and tried again to heal Piper.She was in shock.Piper can't be dead.No way.Not after i'd just found them... "Where do you think he is?"Pheobe asked her last remaining sister.Paige rolled her eyes up to the cieling in answer. "where else?" "Oh."Okay,okay Pheebs, keep calm,don't get emotional..don't think about Piper..think about...think about Cole!Yes!That a good subject,he always gets me fired up..so i don't need to think about Piper...The now oldest Halliwell sister tried to distract herself from the fact that her sister was dead. Paige was pacing the attic trying to be calm as well.As she could not obssess about demonic ex-husbands she needed something to do, so she opened the book. "Aahh.."she thought as she looked at the spell to call a lost witch."this is it." Paige looked around the attic for candles.Seeing none and not wanting to go downstairs and leave Pheobe she used her magic. "Candles!Matches!Athame!Bowl!"she called and nodded purposefully as each item appeared in place. She then lit the candles and said the spell.  
  
*Powers of the witches' rise course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here blood to blood i summon thee blood to blood return to me* (is that it?i couldnt remember..)  
  
She pricked her finger with the athame and let it dribble into the bowl. White balls of light appeared and when they had stopped circling 2 figures appeared. "Grams?Mom?"It was Pheobe this time, she had clued onto what Paige was trying to do. "Yes my dears."Grams said trying to smile. "What are we going to do?There no longer is a Power of Three."The 2 remaining witches asked and like their nephew they could not say that their sister was dead. The 2 older,dead witches looked at each other and nodded. "Well you see,you and Wyatt get a choice: to ressurrect Prue or Piper,but not both." There was silence. What so *now* we're allowed to bring a person back from the dead?Pheobe thought angrily. "That's unfair!How can we choose between our sisters?"Paige was angry also. "Yes.I'm sorry my dears.We must go now."Grams said sadly. "Wait!"Pheobe cried desperately."How can we choose if we don't know how they are?" Patty sighed."Prue is consoling Piper who..is taking it very hard, needless to say."With that said thw itch left in a swirl of orbs. "Oh well we'll see about this!!!"Paige yelled."Come on Pheebs, lets go.We're going to get our sisters' back."She got out the crystals' and put them around her fallen sister so that no deamon would take her while they were away. The whitelighter-witch took hold of her sisters' arm and orbed them to the Elder Realm.(aka "up there").  
  
*** what did you think? TO REVIWERS: Smiley-chan: what do you mean i 'jumped right into it'??? kudos to you for being the first to review!!! -Queen Isa 


	3. To the Elders!

Disclamer: I own nothing .except for anything you don't see from the show that I may put in the next few chaps.. This chapter is dedicated to: my bluekittydevil11  
  
The 2 witches orbed into the Realm.(AN:that's my name for it..deal with it..) "That's Wyatt right?"Paige caught sight of her nephew talking to a golden robed person who looked like..  
  
"LEO?!"Pheobe and Paige yelled in surprise. The two in question looked up and saw them.  
  
"Yeah..hi Paige, Pheebs."Leo looked emmbarassed.  
  
"What are you two doin' here?"Wyatt asked.His aunts never ventured up here unless they could help it.  
  
"Wyatt, we're gettin' Piper back."Pheobe said looking at the boy.  
  
"Kay...how?"  
  
"We're gunna deal with the Elders."Paige answered looking expectantly at Leo. "What?"he said nervously not at all likeing the looks on the faces of the sisters' in front of him.  
  
"Oh nonono, *i'm* not gonna show you where to go."Leo said waving his hands in defence.  
  
"Oh yes you *are*"Wyatt spoke latching onto his father and motioning to his aunts to do the same."To the Elders!" Leo sighed and orbed them to the Chamber. ** To Readers and Reviwers: Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'm writing the next one now. Review Speak:  
  
To bluekittydevil11:Sorry the last chaps dedication was to you. I got the reviers mixed up..forgive me?  
  
NicolaAfyon: Thanks, sorry about the spacing,.. ff.net is screwing and I can't format..do you know how?hope the spacings better in this chap!  
  
Soccerstar11-5:glad you like it!heres the next chap  
  
Angel:that's what I thought too.glad you like it!  
  
Arsinuwin: yeah,too much telekinesis!@_@. Which telekinesis do you like better? Orbing or normal? So you think that they both can't come back and if they do that it'd ruin it?  
  
POLL:  
  
Who should I bring back? Prue or Piper? AND If I bring BOTH of them back do you think it would ruin the power of three?  
  
Put your comments/answers in a review please!!! The sooner you review the sooner the chapter is up!  
  
Thanks peeps kudos.  
  
Queen Isa 


	4. The Attic

Chapter 4: The Attic  
  
"We've decided to grant your request: with one condition. Paige will become a whitelighter with normal duties and loyalties but still keep her other non-whitelighter powers. And Prue and Piper will be a part of the Power Of Three again." Pheobe looked at her younger sister to see what her reaction was. Paige's face showed half-joy and half-anger. "how long do we have decide?" Paige asked. "All the time it takes you to get back." The Elders said mysteriously waving his hand. The two witches and their nephew were enveloped in piercing white light.  
  
The light stopped. The 3 people took a step forward. "hey. where are we?" Phoebe asked. "I think we're in the attic." Wyatt answered. They looked around the room that they had been teleported into and saw that it was in fact the attic but that it had changed. There was no longer all the baby things cluttered in storage here, but a table and couch to one side with a chest next to it and on a stand was the Book of Shadows. "Hey look the Book!" Wyatt ran to it happily and grinned. "Oh, Paige, I think you set a trend: the book's covered with lil' bits of coloured paper." "Hey! I happen to like my system as it works and it's quick and you never seem to complain!" Paige retorted. "We know sweetie and we'r grateful." Pheobe intervened. "You better be.." Paige said with slitted eyes while moving to stand next to Wyatt who was rifling through the book a frown on his face. "What's wrong Wyatt." She asked concerned. "It's different." "What is?" Pehobe asked while moving to stand beside them. "The Book - most of the spells are ones we've never used and the demons are ones we've never encountered." "are you sure?" Pheobe asked quickly. "Yes." Wyatt replied calmly. "Deadly." 


	5. Prue

Charmed Circle Broken  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Chapter Title: Prue Dedication to: THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO Cecily. Thank her she got me inspired! Thanks Cec!!!  
  
~+~ "Hey Wyatt's right!" Paige exclaimed rifling through the book. "Look at all this! What in the world is a Maradok demon for crying out loud?!" "I have no idea.." Wyatt replied. "So, I say it again, does anyone know where we are?" Phoebe repeated. "I don't know but from the look of it, we'd better have our powers or else we'll be screwed." Wyatt said looking out the window. "What do you - Oh God." Phoebe began to speak until she was struck dumb at the sight of the city before her.  
  
San Francisco which, in their time had been bright, colourful, filled with people in café's, walking dogs and going to work or school. In this time, San Francisco was barren of people, what people Phoebe did see ran quickly from one abandoned, run down, destroyed building to another before quickly disappearing. There were also mini-flying saucers flying around seemingly to stop in front of whatever person they could find. Phoebe stared open mouthed at the city that had been her home for her whole life.  
  
"Somehow Phoebe I don't think we're in our time anymore." Wyatt said breaking Phoebe out of her daze.  
  
"Hey - Who are you?!" All three of the occupants of the attic looked at the speaker. She had short black hair and was wearing jeans with a comfy looking white top with 3 quarter -length sleeves with a green and gold (A/N:Go Wallabies!) flower pattern on it and comfy navy blue loafers. "I was gonna say the same to -" Paige to say but Phoebe cut her off. "Prue?" She whispered uncertainly, her eyes wide. "Yes." Prue answered suspiciously. "Prue.. it's Phoebe."  
  
~+~+~+~ Yes, yes, I know. Kill the author for the cliffhanger(again.) I'm just stuck. Please review. ~Queen Isa~ 


	6. Who're You?

"Phoebe? As in my little sister Phoebe?" Prue's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Yes, oh Prue, I've missed you so." Phoebe then flung herself on the older woman, whose eyes widened in shock, while Paige is left looking on awkwardly, not knowing how to act.  
  
"Aunt Paige ..... this is really weird." Wyatt said voicing exactly what Paige was thinking. "You said it kiddo." At the sound of their voices Prue looked up from hugging Phoebe. "Who are you two?" "Well...." Paige began but Phoebe cut her off. "This is Paige, our half-sister. Mum had an affair with Sam, her whitelighter remember? And this is Wyatt Piper and Leo's son." "Don't be stupid Phoebe, Mum never had an affair with Sam, she wouldn't have to – they got married you know that! And Leo, well, Leo died years ago and the only son Piper has is Chris and that was with Michael, our new whitelighter." Prue said this in a rush and a tone that showed her that she thought that Phoebe should know all this by now. "But..what? I don't understand." Phoebe said flustered. "Leo didn't die..well... he did tenchnically, but not while Piper knew him, and Sam and Mom never married! They couldn't it had to all be kept a secret! That's why they gave up Paige!" "I think we need to talk..."  
  
"So your saying that I died and Paige took my place in the Power of Three and then after having Wyatt, Piper died, and to get her back you have to do something here?" Prue's voice sounded a little confused as she unconsciously traced a patter in the attics couch. "What do you have to do, do you know?"  
  
"No, we have no idea." Paige answered. "Could you tell us about this time?"  
  
"Sure," Prue smiled at the red head. "I work at 415 magazine as a photographer, my husband, Andy is a police officer, Piper manages a very successful nightclub called P3, her husband Michael is a teacher at Magic School, and Chris their son is doing a history course at uni along with his girlfriend Bianca, who is a Phoenix Assassin. And you Phoebe, are a advice columnist for your own paper, called... guess what?"  
  
"Ask Phoebe?" Phoebe supplied with a confused look in Paige's direction. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Prue asked smiling. "Lucky guess. Uh, Prue? Could you please get me a glass of water? My throat's parched." "Sure!" When Prue was out of earshot, Paige leaned over to Piper and said, "Well, it seems almost the same – we all have the same jobs and everything – well you and Piper do, everything is about the same except for this Michael and Chris guy, this Andy guy and this Bianca girl. And where the hell is Leo?!" "Oh no, Andy was Prue's – well our Prue's high school sweetheart." "Oh." Paige nodded. "Well, I think we should try and meet these guys and see what their like." The two sisters turned to their nephew and nodded. "Good idea."  
  
Sorry guys... I've been stuck... I hope it makes sense.... Their stuck in a parallel universe in case you didn't get.  
  
s 


End file.
